


I didn't mean to turn you on....

by Tallgayfanny



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clarke is gonna do this thing, Clexa Fic, Clexa Week, Clexaweek2018, Day 4, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Neighbors, Seduction, Smut, Teasing, Useless Lesbians, short burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallgayfanny/pseuds/Tallgayfanny
Summary: Early submission for Day 4 of Clexa Week for you guys!  This is for the "accidental stimulation", and I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Every Sunday morning for the last three weeks, Lexa had woken up early and trudged down to the coffee shop under her apartment building to order two coffees. Well, one real coffee, and one "confection" with the name Clarke on it. She was fairly sure it held the full punch of daily recommended calories in that little 16 ounce grande cup. 

When Clarke had first moved in to her building three months ago, Lexa had been reluctant to interact with the perpetually rushing flash of blonde hair that she caught running toward the closing elevator doors most mornings, but eventually she couldn't help herself any longer. After the fifth or sixth "Please! Hold the elevator!", Lexa had given in and asked Clarke how her morning was. That led to asking about her day ahead, and then where she worked. Clarke was more than willing to tell the beautiful brunette anything she wanted to hear. 

Before they had officially become friends about two months back, Clarke had been flying through her morning routine for weeks, hoping to hear the distinct click of her hot neighbor's door locking each morning so that she could take the 3 minute ride down to the first floor with her. If only to smell her, freshly showered, giving off hints of pine and bergamot and clove. If only to gaze softly and warmly at the attorney's tightly starched, collared shirts that poked out from her smart sweaters each morning. If only to see which heels Lexa paired with her perfectly tailored slacks, that hung low on her hips and worked their way down her forever-long legs. Ever so elegant, but always with that muted, wily, soft butch aesthetic making its presence known. 

And Lexa, for her part, never found herself disappointed with Clarke's perfect choice of pencil skirts and impeccably subtle lace bras, that only hinted at revealing themselves under Clarke's truly impressive variety of silk blouses each day. To stand next to the blonde doctor for those 3 minutes each morning had been the highlight of her days for weeks. Eventually they started to do thirsty Thursdays together at the bar down the street, and those were soon followed by Sunday morning crossword and coffee on Clarke's balcony, leading them here, to this moment. 

Lexa, sitting on the old, battered chaise that Clarke had inherited from a family friend. Clarke, sitting across from her on a large, leather library chair that Lexa had had since law school, and had kindly lent to Clarke for mornings like these. It looked better on Clarke's balcony than it did hidden away in her storage unit, she justified. The sweet spring breeze was blowing lightly through the lemon trees on Clarke's balcony as she sipped her sugar-ballasted coffee concoction and Lexa drank her black americano. Lexa was busy scrolling through something on her laptop while Clarke took her turn at the NYTimes crossword puzzle they had been passing back and forth.

Clarke noticed that Lexa would stare at her, only for a few seconds at a time, and always in an attempt to seem as though she were doing anything but. Sure, they had flirted, and lingering looks had become more common place recently, but neither of them had pushed forward. Their was a tension that hung lightly on their shoulders, like they both knew something was ahead of them, but neither rushing toward it. Each minute was comfortable, even if both felt the vibrations of a bigger...something...waiting ahead of them. 

The friendship they had been cultivating was so very fulfilling, and both women knew they had a special connection. No lines were crossed, in order to keep the status quo in place, no matter how much they wanted to give in, it seemed. They cared for each other deeply, quickly, inexplicably complex feelings hitting them from around every corner. 

So when Lexa got up to use the restroom, it was fate that took over that morning. Lexa had left her laptop open, not expecting Clarke to move from her cozy spot, snuggled in a soft cashmere blanket in her (yes, it is HERS now) leather chair. But Clarke was feeling mischievous, and wanted to do something silly, maybe change the work document Lexa was reading or place an embarrassing post on her open facebook page. What she did not...absolutely DID NOT...expect to find...was Lexa's private tumblr page open. She didn't even know Lexa had a second account. She had known about Lexa's regular tumblr blog, which she constantly teased the brunette about. It was full of post after post of lesbian ships, literary quotes, and bourbons and tomboy tailored suits and pictures of alpine forests. It was ALL Lexa. 

What she found, however, was not that page. This blog, apparently named "thecommander’sroom", was filled with post after post of text submissions. Clarke realized some were prose, some poetry, but the blog's description is what really caught her attention. 

"LW. 26. Lesbian. San Francisco. Words for my muse....that she can never see". 

Really? That is interesting. Lexa had a muse? Clarke was immediately intrigued. And jealous. Like, really jealous. She noted the name of the blog for later, and returned to her seat seconds before Lexa made her way back out onto the balcony.

The rest of the day passed normally, the girls' steady binge of netflix as friends came and went from Clarke's apartment, with them both eventually calling it a night around 8pm since they both had to work early the next morning. As had become common lately, Clarke followed Lexa across the hall to her apartment door, lingering as Lexa leaned against the door and said her quiet goodnight before watching Clarke walk back and close her own door, locks clicking, sealing them into another night of mutual, unconfirmed longing.

Seconds after Clarke is alone, she is pulling up her tumblr to search for Lexa's secret blog. She finds it quickly and opens it to full screen as the text posts from earlier appear before her. She begins to read.

"Another Sunday of her in my old chair. It holding her softly, cradling her curves. Curves that should have my hands running them. Curves that should have my mouth worshiping them. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I can smell her hair from here. Sometimes I imagine that I can smell her...her wet core...on my mouth. On my fingers. I raise my hand to my face, lost in the fantasy of still tasting her on the back of my tongue while my recently dried fingers tease my senses. She sits sweetly. Innocently. I must stop this. Now".

Shit. Clarke was instantly wet. Lexa wrote this. Her mind swims. Her body flares with heat. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which....Lextra.

__

> _“She will never comprehend the vastness of her own beauty_
> 
> __
> 
> _The faceted, fractaled expanses of light that glow from her, around her, through her_
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _The lesser stars explode and expend their energy, just to be nearer to her”_
>
>> __
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> __
>>
>>> _“Fuck. I just need to kiss her and get it out of my system. But can she ever see me as more than just a friend? I can’t fuck this up. I won’t”_
>>> 
>>> ____
>>> 
>>> __
>>> 
>>> ____
>>> 
>>> __
>>>
>>>> _“I want to slurp her soul over my lips, slowly into my mouth, like healing broth. Let her slide over my tongue, so that I can discover every nuanced flavored emotion that flows from the history of her”_
>>>> 
>>>> _____ _
>>>> 
>>>> __
>>>> 
>>>> _____ _
>>>> 
>>>> __
>>>>
>>>>> _“She has THAT skirt on today, readers. You know the one. The grey one that makes me literally weak in the knees. I tried not to stare. Complete mission failure. I thought of ripping it off of her tonight as I made myself fall apart against my own fingers. Thought of my hand print on her ass, of her breathless and begging, whispering my name”_
>>>>> 
>>>>> ______ _ _
>>>>> 
>>>>> __
>>>>> 
>>>>> ______ _ _
>>>>> 
>>>>> __
>>>>>
>>>>>> _“I fall for her like plump, juicy summer fruit rolling off the edge of an old wooden table. Ripe for her, the fall only makes me more tender, bruised and sweeter for the tasting.”_
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> _______ _ _ _
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> __
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> _______ _ _ _
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> __
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> _"I am a compass with no bearing, no sighting or direction when I am near her. I want her north, her south, with no path to charge headlong toward either. How do I find my place with her?"_
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> __

________ _ _ _ _

Clarke was in shock. She didn’t know whether she was furious at Lexa for hiding all of this from her, or completely flattered and overjoyed. She had wanted Lexa for so long, and here in front of her was all the proof she’d needed, to know that her feelings were mutual.

________ _ _ _ _

She made up her mind quickly. She was going to force Lexa’s hand, in every way possible. How dare she want her in silence! This whole situation would be remedied shortly, Clarke thought, if only she could get Lexa to break her steely resolve. And if she couldn't? Then fuck it, she just come right out and tell Lexa everything she’d been wanting to say.

________ _ _ _ _

**********

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

"No, Raven! For the last time, you cannot see the blog!". Clarke really should have thought harder about spilling all of this to Raven. She really should have. But, too late now, and her best friend had come up with a plan.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

**Clarke Griffin's Plan for Global Domination AKA Getting the Girl ******

________ _ _ _ _

_******** _

________ _ _ _ _

Day 1. Tease Lexa

________ _ _ _ _

_******** _

________ _ _ _ _

Day 2. Mercilessly

________ _ _ _ _

_******** _

________ _ _ _ _

Day 3. Seduce Lexa

________ _ _ _ _

_******** _

________ _ _ _ _

Day 4. Attempt to get the most stubborn woman on the face of the entire fucking planet to admit her feelings

________ _ _ _ _

_******** _

________ _ _ _ _

Day 5. Fall in love and sex and more sex and flowers and fireworks and more love and babies and happy ever after

________ _ _ _ _

_******** _

________ _ _ _ _

Foolproof. Fucking Foolproof.

________ _ _ _ _

_******** _

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

_******** _

________ _ _ _ _

**Day 1 ******

________ _ _ _ _

It was Tuesday afternoon, and Clarke made the first move to put her plan into action. She texted Lexa, “Hey Lex, can you come over later and help me with some things around the apartment? #shortgirlproblems #prettyprettyplease"

________ _ _ _ _

_************ ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

Lexa responded and said she would come over around 8pm, after she finished a few things at work. Clarke was ready. She was determined. She was scared shitless.

________ _ _ _ _

_************ ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

When Lexa knocked on the door, Clarke answered. In her panties and bra. Holding her hands around her boobs like she was caught off-guard and had NO CLUE that Lexa was about to come over. OOPS.

________ _ _ _ _

_************ ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“Lex, I’m SO sorry….give me one minute to throw some clothes on?”. Lexa did not move. Not one inch. She stood in Clarke’s doorway. She was still there when Clarke came back down the hall from her bedroom in some barely there sleep shorts and old off the shoulder sweater. 

________ _ _ _ _

_************ ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

Griffin 1, Woods 0.

________ _ _ _ _

_************ ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“Lex, are you ok? Are you coming in cutie?”. Clarke’s smile was…predatory. Lexa shook her head to clear the fog of lust that had settled in when that door had opened. Lexa’s hands were shaking. She walked in and closed the door after a long cleansing breath. Get your shit together, Woods.

________ _ _ _ _

_************ ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

She hung some photos, changed a lightbulb and tried to not stare at Clarke. Then she went home and fucked herself silly. She tried not to think of Clarke underneath her. That lasted all of two seconds. She was whimpering her name when she came. 

________ _ _ _ _

_************ ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

**Day 2 ******

________ _ _ _ _

_**************** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

Wednesday Clarke came over for poker night. Raven made sure that everyone was in on the plan. Clarke went out of the game early and opted to spend the rest of the game on Lexa’s lap. Squirming. Whispering into Lexa's ear. Her perfume was intoxicating. She touched her every chance she had. She pampered her. She filled her drink. She walked her to the restroom when Lexa had to go. She brought her snacks. She rubbed her back when Lexa was deep in thought about a hand. She felt Lexa's heart rate. She knew she was making her point. I'll let you guys imagine how that went for Lexa.

________ _ _ _ _

_**************** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

**Day 3 ******

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

Thirsty Thursday. Fucking right.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

Clarke walked into the bar in her tight jeans and the off the shoulder sweater from Tuesday. It was an elegant form of torture. Lexa couldn’t keep her eyes up from the second Clarke met her at their usual booth. Miraculously, both Raven and Anya had to call it an early night, leaving the two women with Jasper and Monty, who quickly grew entirely too interested in their game of pool to pay any attention whatsoever to Clarke and Lexa.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

Lexa was parched. All night. So thirsty.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“Lex, how has your week been?”. Lexa choked on her beer. “Same ol’, same ol’”, her attempt to deflect ever present, “How was yours, Clarke?”.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“Nope. We are not doing that tonight Lex. I am genuinely serious. How are you? You’ve been so quiet lately….”.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s been a long week Clarke, honestly. I’ve had a lot on my mind. And I’ve just been in my head a lot. I’m sure you’ve noticed”.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“I’ve been thinking about a lot too, Lex. I’ve been thinking about my future. About what I want. About who I want…to do things with. Spend my time with. You know?”.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

Lexa shifted in her seat. Her hands fiddled with the label on her beer bottle. She kept her eyes on the table.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“Clarke, do you ever…ever see yourself settling down with someone?”.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“I do. Actually, that is what I’ve been wanting to talk to you about. I wanted to get your opinion on some things. I’ve been….drawn to someone lately. I find myself thinking about them constantly. I want to take care of them. Love them…in every way possible, you know?”. Lexa nodded. She definitely knew the feeling.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“Clarke, I didn’t realize you were seeing someone els….someone”. 

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

Clarke reached across the table and took Lexa’s hands in hers. 

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“I’ve been with you, Lexa. I’ve only been spending time with you….”.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“But, you…you said you were thinking…”.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

“Jesus, Lex……sometimes you make it hard for me to believe that you graduated first in your class at Georgetown”.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _

She stood up and pulled Lexa with her, giving a knowing look to the boys. And then, she led Lexa out of the bar and back up to her apartment.

________ _ _ _ _

_******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

________ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. ;)

Once back in the comfort of Clarke's apartment, Lexa seemed to settle a bit. Clarke grabbed two beers and sat down on her sofa, folding her knees under her and facing Lexa. She took a deep, cleansing breath, and said, "Lex, do you....you have feelings for me?". 

"Clarke, I...you...you are my best friend. You mean so much to me. I wouldn't do anything to...anything that might jeopardize what we have. You know that". 

"I do. I do know that. But I also know...I think...there could be more. More out there for us".

"You mean more, like other people?". 

Clarke was wondering how anyone could be such a useless lesbian. So much for her plan. She was going to have to push the throttle down full force. No more waiting on Lexa "I am too stupid to see that my friend is in love with me" Woods.

Clarke sat her beer down on the floor in front of her and leaned up, moving to situate herself as she gracefully straddled Lexa's legs, and settled down on her lap. She never left her gaze, and sat silently. She was staring at Lexa intently. She was hoping her position conveyed the emotion of the situation. She grabbed Lexa's hands and placed them on her own hips. 

Lexa was thunderstruck. Her veins rushed with adrenaline and arousal. Her stomach was doing flips so big she was sure Clarke could feel it from inches away. 

Clarke pressed herself forward on Lexa, leaning to lightly rest her forehead against Lexa's. "Do you understand now?", Clarke asked, voice low. Husky and deep with so many things unsaid. 

Lexa's hips bucked up into Clarke instinctively, not able to catch herself before her body took over. Her desire subconsciously bubbling to the surface like molten lava. Clarke moaned quietly at the feeling, unable to stop herself. They both flushed. Both stilled. Breathing each other's hot air. 

Tension...compression...stress ready to break free if only someone would move.

And then Clarke ground down into Lexa's lap. 

Clarke felt herself being lifted effortlessly, as Lexa exploded. She was kissing Clarke with abandon as she made her way down the hall, carrying Clarke to the bedroom of the apartment. Clarke felt breathless. Fuck breathing. Not necessary from here on out. 

Lexa laid Clarke down on her bed softly, and stood in silence, like she was trying to burn this moment into the synapses of her brain. Her face was full of emotion. Reverence and lust, mixed with urgency and softness. Then she slowly started taking off her shirt. Her bra. Her pants. Eyes never leaving Clarke's. 

Clarke still wasn't breathing properly and she felt her whole body ignite as she watched Lexa undress. She was in awe of the beautiful creature quite literally exposing herself, raw and fever-pitched right in front of her.

Lexa moved to kneel in front of Clarke on the bed. Clarke shook her hazy brain into action, and began removing her clothes as well. She did it as slowly as Lexa had. Giving her plenty of time to take it all in. To process what was happening. 

Once she was naked, she laid back down on the bed, finally bare, and exposed for Lexa. She reached her hand out to the trembling girl in front of her and pulled her on top of her body, feeling their skin kissing the other's body for the first time. They kissed each other for what felt like hours. Deep and full of meaning, each new kiss seemed to pull them both closer together in every way. Lexa would have faded into Clarke if she could have. Allowed Clarke's body to consume her, pull her in through her skin.

They both needed more, however, so Lexa pulled up. She tried to put some room between them, but Clarke was too fast for her lust-addled mind and body. Clarke was able to flip them over, placing Lexa on her back, and straddling the girl's waist. She rested her hands on Lexa's toned stomach, made sure Lexa was looking at her, and she began to grind down.

She did it slowly, but she was so wet that Lexa immediately felt the evidence of that arousal. Lexa lost her breath again, gasping when she looked down to see that arousal being spread all over her skin. Clarke gripped at Lexa's sides and began moving faster, closing her eyes so that she could feel. Truly feel. She was so close already. Too close. Sensing that a few more grinds would send her over the edge, Clarke slowed her movements, finally stopping and shuddering again as her body fought the urge to keep going.

Lexa reached down to her stomach and wet her fingers with the gift Clarke had given her. She raised her fingers to her mouth, closed her eyes, and sucked every drop of Clarke off of them. She moaned. Loudly. When she opened her eyes this time, they were feral. 

"Clarke, I've never tasted anything so perfect. Please...Clarke. Please....bring it to me....".

Clarke was shocked at what Lexa was suggesting, but wouldn't be told twice. She shakily moved herself up Lexa's body, and when she positioned her knees on either side of Lexa's head, she looked down to see Lexa gazing up at her like she was a goddess. Lexa rubbed her hands up and over Clarke's thighs, taking Clarke's hands in hers, joining them together as she pulled her prize down to her mouth. 

The way Clarke tasted was something that Lexa knew she would never get enough of, even in 100 lifetimes. Sweet, full, perfectly Clarke. Lexa started exploring, taking her time. Circling around, licking up through Clarke's middle, sucking lightly at times, more pressure here or there at others. And Clarke was growing impatient. She was so wholely consumed with what Lexa was doing to her. 

After about 5 minutes of Lexa's thorough exploration, Clarke had reached her absolute limit. Lexa wasn't trying to tease her, but this was bordering on torture for how turned on Clarke was. She looked down to get Lexa's attention, and ran her fingers through Lexa's hair, taking a tentative hold of the soft hairs at the base of Lexa's scalp. 

She whispered softly, "Lex....I need you. I need to cum".

Lexa had memorized every reaction she had received from Clarke as she had played with her in the moments leading up to this, and she put all of that knowledge to use. She had worked Clarke into a puddle, and now she was going to put on a fucking clinic. She worked around Clarke's clit, but faster this time, circling closer and closer to her sensitive little ball of nerves. She also let go of Clarke's hands and moved her own hands to Clarke's thighs, possessively tightening her grip and pulling her closer. This was hers now. She was going to show Clarke that she owned it. Once she had Clarke positioned where she wanted her, she ran her tongue down to Clarke's entrance, resting it there and looking up to catch the blonde's attention once more. 

Now for the fun part, she joked to herself in her head. Once she had locked eyes with Clarke she slipped her tongue inside her, as far as she could, and began pulling her tongue forward, in and out. She hit the spot on Clarke's front wall with precision. Calculated. Exact. Fucking perfection. She gave Clarke everything she had to give. She moved one hand down from Clarke's thigh to stroke at the clit her tongue was momentarily too occupied to attend to. Lexa felt the tight walls of Clarke's pussy clench around her tongue, and she pushed harder. She moved her tongue as fast as she could, and her fingers were doing their work on Clarke's little nub. 

The orgasm hit Clarke like a thousand bolts of lightening. She seized forward, catching herself on her outstretched hands as they hit the bed above Lexa's head. She was riding Lexa's face. Yes. She was moving with every bit of strength she had. She was lost......She was screaming but couldn't hear herself. She was lost in the bliss of what was happening. Riding out every little aftershock, not wanting the high to fade.

As if Lexa could sense this, she quickly pushed Clarke back up on her and somehow managed to flip the girl over, with her back now flat on the bed, still coming undone. Clarke was whimpering through the last little tremors of her orgasm, eyes closed, and didn't notice that Lexa was talking to her.

"No, uh uhn, Clarke....no...we are not fucking finished....I'm not done with you..................You'll need to grab the sheets now, Clarke". 

With that, Lexa slammed two fingers deep into Clarke's still pulsing tightness. Clarke felt her stomach drop and the pleasure that came immediately after that was unimaginable. And just like that, Clarke's second orgasm hit her, before the first one was even finished. Lexa was fucking her through it, not content to let the stream of intense pleasure stop for any reason. Clarke was unable to speak, unable to moan. She looked at Lexa with surprise and shock. 

And then.......Lexa went harder, adding a third finger and curling them against her front wall.....and her entire existence exploded around her. No sound, no thought, just bright white burning heat racing through every cell of her body. She convulsed forward, grabbing Lexa's shoulders, and Lexa kissed her as Clarke screamed into her mouth. 

Sweat covered their bodies as they both lay on the bed exhausted and sated. Clarke was still trembling slightly and Lexa was content to stroke her arms and thighs as she came back down to earth. 

Clarke's voice was hoarse as she choked out, "you didn't say anything about THAT on Tumblr.......".


End file.
